My Final Choice
by AdeLWizz
Summary: "Cinta sejati tidak ditentukan dari ciuman yang menyembuhkan, teman. Tapi dari hati yang tulus untuk saling percaya akan rasa cinta yang ada,"/ HPHG / Multichapter/ Rate M agar lebih aman :D RnR? / Chapter 3 Up! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Our Love

**Disclaimer : Queen Joanne Cathleen Rowling **©HarryPotter

**Warning : OOC (meski aku uda usaha buat engga) , Segala hal yang mungkin mengganggu**

**Harry Potter/Hermione Granger**

#Happy Reading ^_^

\- Hermione POV -

''Morning, love.'' sebuah kecupan singkat di pelupuk mataku yang tertutup menginterupsi tidurku. Dengan pelan kubuka mataku menampakkan iris hazelku yang menyorot sayu. Secara reflek sudut bibirku melengkung tersenyum melihat seorang laki-laki yang juga tengah tersenyum menyambut hari kami.

''Morning.'' balasku dengan suara serak khas seorang manusia yang baru bangun. Pelan aku menggeliat menyapa pagi. Aku ingin segera bangun dan menyiapkan kesempurnaan hari ini. Namun keinginanku untuk segera berdiri dihambat oleh sebuah tarikan lembut tangan yang kerap memelukku di tengah dinginnya malam-malamku.

''Jangan pergi dulu, Mione. Biarkan seperti ini dulu sebentar lagi.'' katanya membuatku jatuh kembali ke pelukan hangatnya. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis di rengkuhan dada bidangnya. Kupejamkan mataku menikmati setiap detik yang kulalui dalam lindungannya. Kuhirup dengan rakus aroma tubuhnya yang tak pernah membuatku bosan.

''Bilang saja kalau kau malas bangun, Harry. Jangan ajak aku untuk ikut bermalas-malasan denganmu.'' tuduhku dengan senyum makin mengembang di bibir mungilku. Aku mendengar Harry terkekeh pelan. Ya. Laki-laki yang tengah memelukku ini adalah Harry James Potter -Anak yang selalu bertahan hidup- sang pahlawan dunia sihir. Entah apa yang terjadi pada kami. Yang kami sadari adalah ketika cinta telah menunjukkan jalan mana yang harus kami jajaki, maka itulah jawaban yang terbaik yang akan kami dapatkan. Perjalanan mencari Horcrux memunculkan getaran cinta yang selama ini tak pernah kami sadari. Berbulan-bulan bersama membuat kami terbuka akan segala hal. Termasuk tak memungkiri adanya cinta melebihi batasan sahabat yang kami junjung selama ini. Apalagi setelah Ron sempat memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kami. Tersisalah kami berdua berjuang demi mayoritas sihir yang bahkan mungkin tak peduli pada hidup kami. Tapi toh kami berhasil dan menang. Serta kami juga merasakan euphoria yang layak bagi kami. Kekalahan kaum hitam merubah segalanya. Kematian sang pemimpin Death Eater membuat pandangan indah dunia sihir kian nyata. Pengulangan tahun akhir bagi kami membawa dampak besar bagi kisahku dan Harry Potter. Saat ini aku dan Harry adalah Ketua Murid Hogwarts ditahun terakhir kami. Dan di ruangan khusus Ketua Murid inilah aku dan Harry sering sekali bergelung berdua untuk sekedar mencurahkan rasa rindu yang terpendam. Karena ketika kami telah keluar dari Ruang Hak Veto kami, maka aku adalah kekasih Ron dan Harry adalah kekasih Ginny. Aku bergidik pelan menyadari hal itu. Hubungan kami adalah hubungan tertutup. Sangat tertutup.

''Hei kau melamun.'' kata Harry membangunkanku dari lamunanku. Dia menatapku penuh cinta yang tergambar jelas di kilat emeraldnya yang indah. Aku hanya tersenyum membalas perkataannya.

''Ayo, Harry. Sudah saatnya bangun dan mempersiapkan diri. Kau tak lupa kan pelajaran kita yang pertama bersama Profesor Slughorn?'' tanyaku kali ini berhasil berdiri dan membebaskan diri dari pelukannya.

''Yes, Mione. Aku tahu.'' kata Harry akhirnya turut bangun dari tidurnya. Aku memandangnya sekilas dan meneruskan langkahku keluar kamarnya dan bersiap untuk mandi.

.

Aku menyapa diriku yang lain di depan kaca. Aku tak pernah menyangka kisahku akan seperti ini. Ditahun keenamku aku sangat senang merasakan cinta untuk sahabatku, Ron Weasley. Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau apa yang aku rasakan itu bukan cinta. Hanya rasa sayang. Rasa cinta yang kusimpan ternyata terlalu dalam dan rasa cinta itu kusimpan untuk Harry. Aku menyesal terlambat menyadarinya. Setelah kisahku dan Ron telah terjalin sempurna.

''Mione.'' teriak Harry di depan pintu kamarku. Aku menyentakkan pelan tongkat sihirku untuk membuka pintu kamarku.

''Ada apa? Jarang sekali kau kunci pintu kamarmu dengan sihir?'' tanyanya setelah memposisikan duduk bersimpuh menggenggam lembut tanganku.

''Tidak apa-apa, Harry.'' jawabku mencoba tersenyum. Banyak pertanyaan dan rasa bersalah menyelimuti otakku saat ini.

''Apa lagi? Apakah ini tentang Ron? Atau Ginny?'' tanya Harry seperti dapat membaca pikiranku. Tapi aku tahu ia tak dapat membaca isi kepalaku. Harry adalah seorang Legilimens yang payah.

''Tidak, Harry. Lupakan saja.'' jawabku pelan membelai pipinya. Aku bukannya memberi kekuatan padanya. Aku hanya ingin menguatkan hatiku sendiri. Aku mencintai Harry. Bahkan sangat mencintainya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Ron? Ginny? Dan keluarga Weasley yang selama ini begitu baik pada kami? Sanggupkah kami melukai dua orang sekaligus dalam keluarga Malaikat itu?

Harry menuntunku berdiri dan memelukku erat. Tangannya mengusap pelan rambutku seolah memberiku perlindungan. Melindungiku dari pikiran bersalah yang terus dan terus akan menghantuiku.

''Kita beritahu mereka saja, Hermione. Kita katakan pada Ron dan Ginny. Rasa cinta tak bisa dipaksakan dan aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Kita katakan saja pada mereka.'' kata Harry untuk kesekian kalinya. Sudah berkali-kali Harry memintaku untuk jujur pada Ron dan Ginny tentang hubungan kami. Hanya saja aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya. Aku takut semua ini hanya akan merusak persahabatan yang sudah delapan tahun aku, Harry dan Ron jalin. Aku takut dengan fakta adanya cinta antara aku dan Harry dibalik kisahku dan Ron akan merusak segalanya. Aku benci perpisahan.

''Tidak, Harry. Tidak sekarang. Aku belum siap. Kita belum siap dengan apapun konsekwensi yang mungkin saja akan kita dapatkan. Kita tak tahu bagaimana reaksi mereka akan hubungan kita. Aku belum siap dengan resiko terburuk yang mungkin terjadi. Tidak, Harry, aku tak mampu.'' desahku pelan. Tanpa kusadari sebutir bening air mata jatuh dari iris hazelku. Harry mengangkat daguku mempertemukan hazelku dengan emeraldnya.

''Maaf, aku takkan memaksamu lagi. Maaf aku membuatmu sedih lagi, Mione.'' kata Harry menyatukan dahinya kedahiku. Aku terkesiap mendengar kata-katanya. Ia begitu menyayangiku. Ia begitu melindungiku. Ia tak ingin aku terluka bahkan karena perbuatan dan pikiranku sendiri. Aku meraih bibirnya dan mengecupnya pelan.

''I love you, Harry. Dan untuk sementara biarkan semua berjalan seperti ini dulu.'' kataku sembari tersenyum. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya membuat rambutnya yang hitam berantakkan mengayun pelan kedepan dan kebelakang. Ia tersenyum dan membalas kecupanku dengan mengecup puncak kepalaku.

.

Aku duduk berhadapan dengan Harry di meja makan Great Hall Hogwarts. Di sampingku ada Ron yang sibuk dengan makanan di tangannya. Dan di samping Harry dana Ginny yang menatap Harry kagum dan memuja. Seperti inilah kehidupan nyata yang kami perlihatkan secara umum. Ada rasa sakit yang kuredam setiap kali melihat Harry bersama Ginny. Tapi aku 'hanya' sahabat Harry di dunia nyata kami. Dan Ginnylah yang berhak akan Harry di muka dunia bukan aku. Rasa sesak yang kurasakan terkadang hanya akan kucurahkan setelah aku hanya berdua bersama Harry. Dan kurasa Harry juga merasakan hal yang sama.

''Hermione, Profesor Mcgonagall memanggilmu dan Harry ke ruangannya.'' kata Luna mengalihkan kecemburuanku pada pasangan di depanku ini.

''Terima kasih, Luna.'' ucapku menghantarkan senyuman pada gadis unik dari Ravenclaw ini. Kulihat Luna mengangguk dan kembali berjalan menuju mejanya.

''Aku pergi dulu, Ron, Ginny. Ayo Harry.'' pamitku pada Ron. Ron hanya memandangku sekilas dan mengangguk. Ron adalah sahabat terbaikku, tapi ia bukanlah kekasih yang bisa mengimbangiku. Aku melihat Ginny tersenyum pada Harry. Senyum tulus penuh cinta. Sanggupkah aku menghilangkan senyum itu? Rasa bersalah kembali mengalir didiriku. Harry membelai singkat rambut merah Ginny dan memberi isyarat padaku melalui ujung matanya untuk berjalan. Aku dan Harry berjalan beriringan sambil bertautan tangan. Takkan ada yang curiga pada hubungan lebih kami. Persahabatan kami yang solid seolah membenarkan tautan kami hanya sebatas sahabat. Meskipun sebenarnya ada rasa hangat dan getar cinta yang terwakilkan tautan tangan kami yang menyatu. Takkan ada yang bisa menyadari itu.

.

''Gerombolan Rusa.'' Harry menyebutkan password di depan patung Gryffin. Patung itupun berbalik dan memunculkan tangga perputar yang mengantarkan kami ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Begitu pintu besar ruangan itu terbuka kami melihat Profesor Mcgonagall melihat kami sembari tersenyum. Profesor Mcgonagall masih terlihat bersemangat meski dengan rambut putih di kepalanya yang kian banyak. Beliau menggantikan tempat Profesor Dumbledore dan Profesor Snape sebagai Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts setelah keduanya wafat. Dan saat ini foto keduanya tergantung rapi di jajaran para mantan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts lainnya.

''Permisi, Profesor. Ada perlu apa anda memanggil kami kesini?'' tanyaku saat kami sudah berada di ruangan berbentung bundar itu.

''Baiklah Miss Granger dan Mr. Potter kalian sebagai Ketua Murid harus turut serta dalam penyeleksian materi OWLs bagi tingkat lima yang akan dilaksanakan sebelum NEWT kalian.'' jelas Profesor Mcgonagall pada kami. Kami berdua mengangguk dan mulai berdiskusi bersama. Waktu terasa cepat berlalu. Aku tak merasakan lelah dan penat meski diskusi ini membahas tentang sesuatu yang berat. Karena bagiku bersama Harry dalam satu tempat yang sama sudah membuatku sangat nyaman.

.

Tanpa terasa waktu telah memasuki jam malam. Profesor Mcgonaggal mempersilahkan kami untuk kembali ke ruangan kami. Kamipun berpamitan padanya dan melangkah pergi dari ruangan besar berbentung tabung ini.

''Mau ke suatu tempat dulu, love?'' tanya Harry pelan saat kaki kami telah melewati tangga terakhir pembatas ruang kepala sekolah dan patung Gryffin.

''Ini sudah malam, Harry. Mau kemana?'' tanyaku kembali menatapnya dan melemparkan senyum manisku padanya. Aku selalu nyaman berada di dekatnya.

''Tiba-tiba aku rindu pada Sirius.'' ucapnya sama pelan dengan pertanyaannya tadi. Aku merasakan duka yang teramat dalam tersirat dari kata-katanya. Aku tahu ia sebenarnya sangatlah rapuh. Kehilangan banyak orang dari masa lalunya yang benar-benar mengenal secara pribadi orang tuanya dalam waktu yang nyaris berdekatan tentu saja akan menimbulkan luka yang mendalam. Apalagi waktu bersama Harry dengan Sirius Black yang merupakan ayah baptisnya bisa dihitung dengan sebelah jari tangan pertahunnya. Aku tak pernah membayangkan jika itu terjadi padaku. Itulah salah satu kekagumanku padanya. Bukan kagum karena ialah The Choosen One. Tapi kagum pada kemandirian, ketegaran dan kedewasaan yang ia tunjukkan bahkan sejak ia masih dini. Tanpa sadar aku memainkan sedikit rambut belakangnya. Ia memandangku dengan sendu. Dan getaran itu mengaliri tubuhku lagi. Getaran cinta yang seperti arus listrik selalu saja menjelajah tubuhku tiap kali mata emerald itu memandangku. Aku sadari kalau aku benar-benar sangat mencintainya.

''Ayo ikut denganku.'' ajakku menggenggam tangannya dan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat yang sangat indah. Tempat dimana akan kumunculkan Sirius di depan mata Harry.

.

''Kenapa kau membawaku kesini, Mione?'' tanya Harry bingung. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya. Saat ini aku berhasil membawanya ke puncak tertinggi Hogwarts. Menara Astronomi. Seperti kataku tadi bahwa aku akan mempertemukan Harry dengan Sirius. Sirius sang bintang paling terang.

''Agar kau bisa bertemu dengan Sirius.'' jawabku singkat. Aku menarik tangannya mengikutiku. Aku berjalan menuju teropong bintang raksasa di menara Astronomi ini. Kulirik sejenak langit hitam di atas Hogwarts melalui teropong ini. Beberapa kali kualihkan fokus dari satu ruang langit ke ruang lainnya. Hingga kutemukan hal yang aku cari. Senyumpun kembali terukir dari bibirku. Aku menarik Harry lebih dekat padaku.

''Lihatlah, Harry, maka Sirius akan menatapmu.'' kataku pada Harry. Ia menundukkan badannya dan mulai menatap langit melalui teropong yang tadi aku gunakan. Sebuah senyum terlihat dari bibir tipisnya.

''Kau tahu, Harry. Bintang Sirius adalah bintang yang bersinar paling terang. Karena itulah ia juga yang akan paling cepat terbakar habis. Seperti halnya dengan Sirius. Kehadirannya untukmu yang meski singkat namun sangat penting. Melaluinya kau terhubung dengan masa lalu ayah serta ibumu. Melalui dia juga kau mengerti hal yang selama ini kita semua yakini adalah suatu kesalahan. Melalui Sirius pula kau tahu bahwa banyak orang yang berada di sisimu. Melindungimu. Dan menyayangimu. Meski hanya sebentar kau mengenalnya, namun aku tahu bahwa dialah titik balik kehidupanmu yang jelas. Melalui sinar terang yang ia pancarkanlah kau mengerti bahwa kau tak pernah sendiri.'' jelasku dan kugenggam erat tangannya. Ia alihkan pandangannya dari teropong menusuk ke hazel milikku. Dengan cepat ia memeluk erat tubuhku. Aku merasa hangat meski udara dingin seolah berlomba merasuki tubuhku. Rengkuhannya memberikan kehangatan yang mencairkan segala kebekuan.

''Terima kasih, Mione. Karena kau selalu ada untukku. Karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar mengerti aku. Karena kau telah memilihku. Karena kau mengijinkanku untuk mencintaimu dan memberiku hal indah karena kau cintai. Tetaplah bersamaku, Mione. Tetaplah memilihku. Aku akan rapuh tanpamu. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Aku tak tahu apakah aku akan sanggup kehilangan seseorang yang teramat berarti dalam hidupku lagi. Aku mencintaimu.'' ungkapnya di balik punggungku. Aku tercekat mendengar kata-katanya. Kini aku sadari sepenuhnya bahwa aku takkan bisa menjauh dan kehilangannya. Karena aku tahu sebesar rasa cintaku padanya maka sebesar itu pula balasan yang ia berikan padaku.

''Mione, Harry, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?'' tanya Ron yang entah sejak kapan berada di ruangan yang sama dengan kami. Kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba memutuskan kilat posisi kami. Jantungku berpacu sangat cepat menandakan bahwa kondisi psikisku sedang tidak baik. Kulihat wajah Harry pucat. Aku tahu apa yang ada di otaknya saat ini. Karena pikiran itu yang saat ini juga ada di otakku.

''Ron, sejak kapan kau disini?'' tanya Harry mencoba santai tapi aku masih bisa mendengar nada tercekat dikata-katanya. Aku masih dalam kondisi membeku di samping Harry. Mulutku tak mampu mengeluarkan kata apapun. Otakku tak mampu berpikir jernih saat ini. Semua terasa begitu salah. Beberapa kali aku berbalik menatap Harry dan Ron.

''Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?'' tanya Ron kembali tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Harry. Aku takut memandangnya. Bahkan juga takut memandang Harry. Akankah semua terungkap tanpa sengaja disini?

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Maap banget banget bangeeettttt... Bukannya nyeselein Time sama Promise malah bikin MC baru -_- abisnya geregetan banget pengen bikin HarMony :3 apalah daya rasa cintaku pada Pair ini juga sebesar rasa cintaku para Dramione dan Drarry ._.

Semoga berkenan membaca dan Review. Aku uda nyoba baca fic ini berulang kali. Aku sih udah ga nemuin typo tapi gatau juga :| kadang human error gabisa diprediksi ._.

Feelnya dapet engga? Kecepetan nggak? Basi nggak? Reviewnya boleh? :3 *Bighugs*


	2. Chapter 2 - Stand by me

''Ron, sejak kapan kau disini?'' tanya Harry mencoba santai tapi aku masih bisa mendengar nada tercekat dikata-katanya. Aku masih dalam kondisi membeku di samping Harry. Mulutku tak mampu mengeluarkan kata apapun. Otakku tak mampu berpikir jernih saat ini. Semua terasa begitu salah. Beberapa kali aku berbalik menatap Harry dan Ron.

''Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?'' tanya Ron kembali tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Harry. Aku takut memandangnya. Bahkan juga takut memandang Harry. Akankah semua terungkap tanpa sengaja disini?

Disclaimer : Queen Joanne Cathleen Rowling ©HarryPotter

Warning : OOC (meski aku uda usaha buat engga) , Segala hal yang mungkin mengganggu

Harry Potter/Hermione Granger

#Happy Reading ^_^ (Masih Hermione POV)

''Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?'' tanya Ron kembali tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Harry.

''Err, kami...'' gugup Harry tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Waktu serasa melambat tak seimbang dengan detak jantungku dan Harry yang mungkin akan siap mengalami _colaps _kapan saja. Tak pernah sebelumnya aku berada dalam situasi yang menguras emosi seperti ini. Keringat dingin yang tak tampak kurasakan mengucur deras di dalam diriku.

''Ternyata kalian disini. Apa kalian tahu? Tadi aku ke ruangan kalian. Sudah aku kelilingi ruangan itu. Tapi kalian tak ada. Aku bosan patroli sendirian sedangkan Ginny entah kemana,'' jawab Ron tanpa sedikitpun tahu bahwa dia baru saja menyelamatkan dua nyawa. Menyelamatkan dua nyawa dari kematian akibat debar jantung yang tak wajar. Aku melihat ke arah Harry. Muka pucatnya telah kembali terisi darah. Dan akupun menyadari bahwa jantungku telah berangsur normal meski masih tersisa sedikit debaran tak nyaman. Untuk sekali ini aku bersyukur bahwa Ron benar-benar mempunyai kepekaan sebesar sendok teh.

''Hermione menunjukkan Sirius padaku, Ron,'' kata Harry yang terdengar masih ragu namun kelegaan jelas terselip diantaranya.

''Sirius?'' tanya Ron tak mengerti.

''Bintang Sirius, Ronald. Sang bintang yang terang namun kehadirannya hanya sekejap karena terkikis sinarnya sendiri,'' jelasku mengerling ke Harry dan tersenyum padanya. Harry membalas senyumku dan mengangguk menyetujuinya.

''Oh lupakan. Aku tak terlalu mengerti tentang astronomi. Maksudku untuk apa mempelajari bintang, rasi dan orbitnya. Bagiku segala yang di atas sana untuk dikagumi. Bukan dihapalkan,'' kata Ron sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Aku dapat mendengar Harry terkekeh di sampingku. Aku berjalan mendekati Ron. Kugenggam pelan tangannya mencoba meredakan degup jantungku.

''Aku tahu kau tak pernah mau tahu soal perbintangan. Tapi kau butuh nilai paling tidak Exceeds Expectation dalam pelajaran Astronomi agar kau bisa menjadi Auror,'' jelasku menjawil hidungnya. Ia hanya menghela napas berat.

''Dan sialnya kau selalu benar, Mione. Selalu benar,'' katanya mencium keningku dan memelukku erat. Aku meringis dibalik pelukannya. Rasa sakit kembali menggelayuti hatiku. Rasa sakit karena melukai Ron. Melukai sahabatku. Melukai kekasihku.

_'Kau salah, Ron. Aku selalu salah. Kesalahan yang fatal. Kesalahan yang selalu aku tutupi dibelakangmu. Maafkan aku,' _bisikku dalam hati.

.

Keadaan tak berubah. Aku masih saja tak mampu membuat keputusan. Dan Harry sekalipun tak pernah memaksaku. Dia selalu sabar menungguku. Sandiwara kami memunculkan banyak sekali kebohongan. Dan aku mulai terbiasa dengan itu. Memang benar kata orang jika sekali kita berbohong maka kita akan mengarang kebohongan lain untuk menutupi kebohongan awal kita. Dan aku benci pada diriku sendiri karena seolah menikmati kebohongan-kebohongan ini. Berdalih untuk kebaikan persahabatan kami aku tetap tenggelam dalam manisnya ketidakjujuran.

Sore ini aku berjalan sendirian di koridor samping Hogwarts. Ron dan Harry sedang belajar Ramalan di kelas Trelawney. Aku tentu saja tak mengikuti kelas itu. Sejak kelas tiga aku berhenti membuang-buang waktuku duduk diam mengawasi bola bundar bercahaya yang dipercaya bisa melihat masa depan. Lucu memang kalau di logika. Jika masa depan bisa dilihat semudah itu tidak akan ada orang yang akan tersesat. Jika masa depan bisa dilihat semudah itu maka kita tak perlu takut akan apapun. Apa enaknya mempunyai hidup serba terprediksi.

Tapi ada satu hal yang tiba-tiba terlintas di otakku. Jika saja dulu masa depanku terlihat bersama Harry, maka pasti semua takkan serumit ini. Aku pasti takkan bersama Ron, dan Harry takkan bersama Ginny. Aku menutup mataku dan menggeleng lemah. Apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan?

''Hermione,'' sapa seseorang menepuk bahuku.

''Oh hai, Gin,'' sapaku setelah mengetahui sapaan tangan dibahuku adalah milik gadis Weasley ini. Tangan milik adik kekasihku. Tangan milik kekasih dari Harry.

''Kau kenapa?'' tanyanya mengernyitkan keningnya.

''Aku? Kenapa?'' tanyaku tak mengerti akan pertanyaannya. Dia terkekeh menjejerkan badannya di sampingku.

''Kau berjalan sendirian dan menggelengkan kepala. Ada yang kau pikirkan?'' katanya menjelaskan maksud dari pertanyaannya tadi.

''Oh tidak, Gin. Hanya sedikit merasa pusing,'' jawabku tersenyum. Dan satu lagi kebohongan yang aku lakukan. Jika kebohongan adalah air maka aku benar-benar akan tenggelam di dalamnya.

Ginny hanya mengangguk. Gerakan pelan rambut merah mengerti akan alasanku. Aku tersenyum miris saat ia tak lagi memandangku. Aku telah menyakitinya. Menyakiti gadis paling baik yang pernah aku kenal. Menyakiti sosok adik yang tak pernah aku miliki. Menyakiti seseorang yang tulus menerima status darahku yang berbeda dengan status darahnya. Dan tanpa kusadari aku memegang tangannya lembut. Meminta maaf dalam diam. Dan dia melirik aneh padaku. Hanya sekilas lalu ia mengapitkan tangannya di lenganku. Dan kami berjalan kembali seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

.

''Kau kenapa?'' tanya Harry memainkan rambut coklatku.

''Apa?'' tanyaku tak mengalihkan pandanganku untuk memandang emeraldnya.

''Sejak tadi kau diam. Kau sakit?'' katanya masih memainkan rambutku. Saat ini aku dan Harry berada di Kamar Hak Veto kami. Posisinya tidur di sofa sedangkan aku duduk di karpet halus berwarna maroon dan menyandar di dadanya.

''Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, Harry. Hanya sedikit lelah tadi banyak sekali tugas Rune Kuno yang harus diselesaikan,'' jelasku mengerling padanya. Kulihat ia tersenyum lembut. Aku dapat merasakan cintanya untukku melalui binar emeraldnya. Dan lengkungan bibir itu memaksaku turut senyum. Ia mendekatkan dirinya padaku dan mencium lembut bibirku. Seperti yang selalu aku rasakan tiap ia menciumku. Getaran halus namun kuat seperti aliran listrik merayapi tubuh dan otakku. Getaran yang tak pernah kurasakan saat bersentuhan dengan Ron.

Ron! Ya tuhan! Entah sudah berapa lama aku tak berciuman dengannya. Bahkan kini aku jarang bersentuhan tangan dengannya. Sedangkan dengan Harry aku tak pernah merasa cukup untuk bersentuhan. Aku merasa ciuman Harry berhenti. Rasa asin menyeruak memasuki bibirku. Aku menangis karena rasa bersalah. Atau aku menangis karena rasa cinta?

''Hermione, kau kenapa?'' tanya Harry panik duduk bersamaku di karpet. Aku memeluknya erat mencari kekuatan dalam cintanya.

''Aku mencintaimu, Harry. Aku sangat mencintaimu,'' isakku tak kuasa menahan aliran air kejujuran dari mataku. Sesak rasanya ketika kau mencintai seseorang namun tak bisa dengan cara yang benar.

''Hei, tenanglah, love. Kau tahu isi hatiku. Akupun sangat mencintaimu. Melebihi apapun yang pernah hadir mengisi daftar cintaku. Aku mencintaimu dengan ketulusan yang aku miliki. Selalu dan akan terus mencintaimu,'' katanya menenangkanku. Tangannya mengelus pelan rambutku. Pundakku bergetar menahan rasa cinta dan sakit karena menjadi penghianat. Tapi aku tak bisa apa-apa. Aku begitu mencintainya sampai tak sanggup kehilangannya. Dan aku begitu menyayangi persahabatan kami denan Ron dan Ginny hingga aku tak mampu menyakiti. Tangannya masih memberiku kekuatan dalam setiap sentuhannya. Membuatku merasa nyaman dan yang aku ingat aku masih dalam pelukannya ketika aku terlelap.

.

Saat ini aku tengah duduk di salah satu sudut Three Broomstick bersama para anggota Quidditch Gryffindor yang telah memenangkan piala Quidditch Hogwarts beberapa hari lalu. Tentu saja aku tak ikut andil dalam kemenangan itu. Tapi kedekatanku dengan tiga pemain Quidditch membuatku juga turut serta merayakan kemenangan ini. Segelas Butterbear terletak di meja depanku. Aku mendengar Ron tertawa setelah ia meminum habis Butterbearnya. Ia sedang dalam tahap kebahagiaan yang memuncak. Kemenangan Gryffindor juga karena kelihaiannya menjaga gawang kami dari serangan Quaffle Ravenclaw. Hanya dua gol yang bersarang di gawangnya. Sekali lagi mereka menyanyikan lagu 'Weasley Our King' yang dulu diciptakan para Slytherin dengan mengubah liriknya di sana sini. Aku ikut tertawa senang mendengar mereka menyanyi dengan nada sumbang yang sangat terdengar. Tak ada yang bisa merusak kebahagiaan kami kali ini.

Dua jam kami berada dalam hingar bingar kebahagiaan kemenangan. Jam kunjungan Hogsmeade hampir selesai. Kami memutuskan untuk menyudahi pesta ini dan kembali ke rutinitas kami sebagai pelajar di Hogwarts. Kami keluar dari Three Broomstick setelah membayar apa yang kami habiskan. Celoteh kegembiraan masih terus mengiringi perjalanan kami menuju sekolah. Aku berjalan di belakang Harry dan Ron yang saling menautkan jemari mereka di bahu temannya. Persahabatan hebat yang sangat terlihat. Aku menoleh di sampingku Ginny juga memandang hal yang sama denganku. Delapan tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk persahabatan. Dan kulihat sekeliling Hogsmeade mulai sepi. Hanya gerombolan kami dan beberapa pejalan kaki yang masih berada di desa penyihir ini. Begitu tenang dan menghanyutkan. Sampai aku mendengarnya sebuah teriakan penuh emosi dari arah belakangku.

''POTTER, mati saja kau,'' sebuah kilat hijau menyambar nyaris mengenaiku yang sejajar dengan Harry. Namun aku sempat menghindar begitu juga Harry dan semua orang menunduk di saat yang tepat. Kegemparan tiba-tiba terjadi dan semua orang lari menyelamatkan diri. Aku masih tak kuasa untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi. Hingga Harry meraih tanganku dan membawaku berdiri.

''Rabastan,'' desis Harry mengenali siapa penyerangnya -atau penyerangku- tadi. Aku merasakan Ginny dan Ron berdiri di sampingku di belakang Harry yang mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya.

''Avada Kedavra,'' ucap Rabastan namun mantra itu berhasil di belokkan oleh Harry mengenai sebuah pohon.

''Expelliarmus,'' balas Harry dan dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Rabastan. Aku melihat Ron dan Ginny mengeluarkan tongkat dari sakunya. Aku mencari tongkat sihirku dan menyadari aku tak membawanya.

_'bodoh, bagaimana aku bisa tak membawa tongkat sihir,' _rutukku dalam hati. Saat aku menengok ke belakang seseorang dengan jubah yang sama dengan Rabastan tengah mengendap-endap dan mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Harry. Aku menyadari kalau Rabastan hanyalah pengalih perhatian. Aku tak punya tongkat untuk melindungi Harry. Lidahku terlalu kelu untuk menyadarkan Ron atau Ginny. Saat kilau abu-abu meluncur menuju orang yang sangat kucintai aku hanya memikirkan aku ingin melindunginya.

''NO, HARRY,'' teriakku dan aku merasakan sakit dan panas saat kilat itu menyambar tubuhku. Semuanya berputar di sekelilingku. Aku menyadari lengan Harry memeluk tubuhku. Beberapa kata yang terdengar di telingaku adalah 'Expelliarmus' , 'Reducto' dan 'Bertahanlah, Hermione.'. Aku menutup mataku di pelukan Harry-ku yang kucintai. Dan bila ini adalah saat terakhirku berada di dunia maka aku takkan menyesalinya. Ada Harry yang memelukku dan aku tak perlu lagi menyakiti siapapun. Aku menyemburkan darah dari mulutku. Bau amis memekakkan penciumanku seketika. Dan aku tak sadarkan diri.

.

TBC

Hastagaaaahhh maafkan aku ya ini ngaret to the maxx TT_TT... Gatau kenapa aku sempat kehilangan hal yang terpenting untuk melanjutkan tulisanku yaitu Mood (/.\\). Aku harap kalian tetap mau membaca lanjutan MFC ini ya ._.

Aku gatau ini makin ancur atau gimana ceritanya. Semoga kalian mau memberitahuku melalui kolom Review :3 *modus*

Dan aku berterima kasih banget banget buat Review kalian yang menjadi penyemangat dlam mengembalikan moodku. Makasih buat Fav and Follownya :3 aku ga nyangka dapat apresiasi besar *lebay*

Oke udah itu aja :3 Sekali lagi maaf kalo ada Typo. Chapter kemaren banyak padahal uda re-read T.T

Pojok Review :

\- sanmione48 : Maaf telat update ya *bangetkali *dihajar ... Udah lanjut nih :D moga kamu baca ya. Aku juga suka pasangan ini kok, hihi

\- ScarheadFerret : ih engga ketahuan weeek :p haha *digetok* Makasih uda review

\- Aristy : makasih :D iya ini uda usaha dikembangin :D moga menarik ya

\- Nisa Malfoy : ini uda dilanjut tapi ga kilat T.T gomen ne. Makasih uda review

\- : bighugs juga buat kamu. Hehe padahal ga pengen bikin nangis. Maaf updatenya lama ya. Mind to review again? Thanks udah review

\- Aisu-Code : Makasih uda review and ngasih saran. Benar-benar sangat membantu dan sangat berarti :3 moga yang ini tetep indah ya hehe

\- Guest1 : wah AdeLWizz juga deg2an kapan bisa apdetnya hehehe xD ini uda lanjut. Makasih banget udah review yaa

\- claudie : ini udah next :D makasih uda review yaaaa

\- TheUltramarine : ini juga pair kesayangannya AdeLWizz hehe. Sip udah update ini. Mind to review again? Makasih mina uda review :D

\- Loony : udah gak deg-degan dong ini udah update XD ini lanjutannya. Makasih udah review

\- Guest2 : hai guest :D Kenalan dong namanya siapa hehe... Ini udah lanjut mudah2an kamu baca ya. Makasih dan review

\- TX : Yoohooo ini uda apdet. Makasih dan review ya. Moga kamu baca :D

Makasih para reviews :3 AdeLWizz sayang kalian :3 Mind to review again? *Bighugs*


	3. Chapter 3

Di Chapter ketiga My Final Choice ini sudut pandangnya AdeLWizz rubah jadi sudut pandang ketiga ya :D Hehee soalnya kali ini AdeLWizz pengen mengeksplor perasaan banyak cast gak cuma Hermione. So enjoy this part :D Happy Reading

#

Ini sudah hari kedua Hermione tak sadarkan diri. Sesak rasanya bagi Harry melihat Hermione lemah tak berdaya seperti ini. Sejenak ia mengingat Hermione pernah berada di Hospital Wings dengan keadaan sama tak sadarkan diri. Waktu ia dan Hermione berada di kelas dua. Tapi tetap saja berbeda. Waktu itu Hermione memang tak sadarkan diri namun Hermione tetap kuat dalam wujud membatunya. Harry juga mengingat lemahnya Hermione saat mereka baru saja melarikan diri dari Malfoy Manor. Ketika Bellatrix menyakiti Hermione. Tapi tetap terasa berbeda. Karena saat itu Harry bisa melihat senyum tegar Hermione dibalik kesakitannya karena luka kutukan di tangannya.

Dan kini Harry harus melihat Hermione tertidur lemah di ranjang putih Hospital Wing. Dengan denyut nadi yang lemah dan mata yang tertutup tak kunjung menampakkan Hazel indah miliknya. Harry merasa bersalah. Sangat bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga Hermione berada di sini karena Hermione melindungi Harry dengan menjadikan badannya tameng. Tak henti Harry merutuki dirinya. Melihat Hermione kesakitan dalam pelukannya adalah siksaan yang menusuk hati Harry. Dan sekali lagi ini karena dirinya.

Harry memegang lembut tangan Hermione yang terkulai lemah. Ia merindukan sambutan hangat tangan Hermione menjabat tangannya. Ia merindukan sapuan cinta tangan Hermione mengusap rambutnya yang berantakan. Bahkan ia merindukan tulisan dari tangan Hermione ketika Hermione menduakannya dengan tugas saat mereka hanya berdua di kamar. Tanpa mampu dicegah air mata Harry menetes. Dan ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya ia menangis karena keberadaan Hermione di sini. Saat ini ia sendirian menjaga Hermione. Karena Ron dan Ginny sedang ada tugas patroli. Madam Pomfreypun sudah tak lagi ada di ruangan ini. Jadi ia bisa dengan leluasa meluapkan rasa rindunya pada gadis yang sangat dicintainya ini.

Harry menghapus air matanya saat ia mendengar suara jejak kaki yang kian mendekat. Namun ia tetap menggenggam jemari Hermione. Takkan ada yang curiga dengan keadaan itu. Kecuali mereka melihat ke dalam mata emerald Harry yang menyiratkan kerinduan, cinta dan kasih yang besar pada Hermione. Harry tersenyum melihat Ron dan Ginny yang berjalan mendekatinya dan Hermione.

''Dia belum sadar?'' tanya Ron membuka percakapan. Harry hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Ron. Ia tersenyum miris menatap kembali Hermione.

''Aku merindukanmu, Mione. Bangunlah. Kau sudah melewatkan waktu belajarmu untuk NEWT,'' kata Ron menatap Hermione sedih. Ron mengecup puncak kepala Hermione dengan sayang. Ron bukanlah laki-laki yang mudah mengekspresikan apa yang ada dibenaknya. Tapi ia tahu betul satu hal bahwa ia sangat menyayangi gadis di depannya ini.

Lagi-lagi Harry tersenyum miris melihat Ron memperlakukan sayang Hermione. Bukan salah Ron tentu saja. Karena itu sudah hak dan kewajiban Ron untuk menyayangi Hermione sebagai kekasihnya. Hanya saja tak dapat Harry pungkiri. Rasa cemburu itu ada. Rasa sakit itu nyata. Darahnya seakan mendidih tiap kali Ron dan Hermione bermesraan. Jantungnya berdekat tak beraturan tiap kali mereka sedang duduk berdua. Tapi ia sadar. Bahwa ia hanyalah sahabat Hermione. Dan ron adalah kekasih Hermione. Dan ia menekankan dirinya untuk bersabar.

Sudah sering Harry meminta Hermione untuk jujur tentang perasaan mereka berdua kepada Ron dan Ginny. Tapi Hermione selalu menolaknya. Harry tahu bahwa Hermione merasakan kebimbangan yang teramat memilih antara cinta atau persahabatan. Memang benar apa yang selalu dikatakan Hermione. Ada rasa takut bahwa jika suatu saat nanti kejujuran akan terungkap, hubungan persahabatan antara ia, Hermione dan Ron akan menjadi tumbal. Juga kebaikan Ginny serta keluarga Weasley padanya selama ini juga menjadi prioritasnya dalam mengambil tindakan. Namun ini semua tak benar jika terus menerus ditutupi. Tapi sekali lagi Harry tak mau menyakiti Hermione dengan memaksa untuk jujur.

''Harry,'' panggil Ginny mengejutkan Harry. Harry menoleh pada gadis cantik berambut merah itu. Ia tersenyum melihat Ginny juga mengulumkan senyum indahnya.

''Kau sebaiknya istirahat, Harry. Kau sudah disini dua hari ini. Besok sudah bukan akhir pekan Harry. Kau harus mempersiapkan diri untuk pelajaran kan? Aku tak mau kau terlalu lelah dan ikutan sakit,'' kata Ginny memeluk Harry dari belakang. Harry menarik tangan Ginny dan mendudukkan gadis itu di sampingnya.

''Aku baik-baik saja, Gin. Aku bisa menyiapkan semua alat pelajaranku besok pagi,'' jawab Harry sambil tersenyum. Ia merebahkan kepalanya dibahu kekasihnya itu. Mencoba mencari kehangatan namun gagal. Karena dari Hermionelah semua itu berasal.

Ginny membelai lembut rambut Harry. Ginny tahu Harry menyayangi Hermione. Karena mereka telah bersahabat sangat lama. Ia tahu rasa khawatir Harry begitu besar pada Hermione. Ginny juga tahu bahwa pemuda yang sangat dicintainya ini pasti merasa bersalah. Harrynya yang baik pasti merasa bahwa karena dialah Hermione berada di kasur putih ini. Ginny hanya bisa memberikan semangat pada Harry. Ia terus membelai rambut Harry dan tanpa Ginny ketahui Harry tertidur di bahunya.

''Dan dia bilang dia tak lelah. Dasar keras kepala,'' kata Ron melihat Harry. Dan saat itulah Ginny sadar Harry telah terlelap.

.

Ini sudah lima hari setelah peristiwa di Hogsmeade terjadi. Dan tak ada tanda-tanda Hermione akan sadar. Setiap hari Harry selalu menemani Hermione setelah tugasnya selesai. Sudah nyaris putus asa ia berharap Hermionenya membuka mata dan menyapanya. Bahkan ia sudah mulai tak peduli pada nasihat Ron dan Ginny tentang menjaga kesehatannya sendiri. Ia berharap ia bertukar tempat dengan Hermione saat ini. Ia takkan sanggup kehilangan lagi. Sudah sesak rasanya dada Harry merasakan banyak sekali kehilangan. Dan jika ini terulang lagi Harry bahkan yakin kesesakan ini akan meronta dan meledak.

"Dengarkan aku, Mione. Aku mohon bangunlah bintangku," kata Harry di telinga Hermione. Ia mencium lembut dahi Hermione.

"Bangunlah untukku," katanya lagi kali ini mencium hidung indah Hermione.

"Sempurnakan cinta kita," ucapnya berakhir dengan mencium bibir pucat terkatup Hermione singkat.

"Aku mohon, Mione. Aku mohon," kata Harry terisak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya di genggaman tangannya yang memenjarakan tangan Hermione di dalamnya. Ia malu terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia sangat rapuh kali ini. Tak ada yang akan mengenalinya sebagai pahlawan dunia sihir dalam kondisinya yang selemah ini.

.

"Kita harus memindahkan Ms. Granger ke St. Mungo jika hari ini ia tak juga memperlihatkan kemajuan," kata madam Pomfrey pada Ron, Harry dan juga Profesor Mcgonagall pada pagi tujuh hari setelah penyerangan itu. Profesor Mcgonagall memandang sedih murid kesayangannya itu. Sesekali ia menyeka air mata yang tak sanggup tertahankan untuk mengalir melihat murid pemilik Time Turner sedang terkulai lemah di kasur Hospital Wings.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Poppy?" tanya Profesor Mcgonagall pada madam Pomfrey.

"Akupun tak mengerti, Minerva. Mantra yang menyerang tubuhnya tak hanya melukai tubuh luarnya. Tapi juga menembus jaringan dalam tubuhnya. Dan luka luar mampu aku obati. Tapi di dalam aku tak mampu mengetahuinya," jelas madam Pomfrey membuat Profesor Mcgonagall memekik sedih.

Ron memegang tangan Hermione sedangkan Harry merapikan poni Hermione yang menutupi dahinya.

"Sadarlah, Hermione. Kau membuat kami semua cemas. Aku bahkan merindukan kau marahi, Hermione," kata Ron mengelus pelan punggung tangan Hermione.

"Profesor, jika Hermione dipindahkan ke St. Mungo. Bolehkah kami menemaninya?" tanya Harry pada Profesor Mcgonagall.

"Tentu saja Mr. Potter saat akhir pekan kalian boleh mengunjunginya," jawab Profesor Mcgonagall.

"Hanya akhir pekan?" tanya Harry tak percaya.

"Ya. Disana ia akan dijaga oleh para healer. Dan kalian tak perlu cemas. Kau masih ketua murid laki-laki, Mr. Potter. Aku harap kau tak melupakan apa tugas dan tanggung jawabmu. Lagipula selama Ms. Granger belum sadar tugasnya juga harus kau selesaikan," kata Profesor Mcgonagall tegas.

Harry memandang Ron dan Hermione bergantian. Ron menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan bahwa Harry sebaiknya tak membantah. Harry memandang wajah pias Hermione yang tak jua memperlihatkan netra indah hazelnya. Sangat berat bagi Harry untuk menyetujui apa perkataan Profesor Mcgonagall dan Madam Pomfrey tapi tak ada hak pula bagi Harry untuk bersikap egois. Ia ingin selalu berada di dekat Hermione setiap saat. Ia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang dipandang Hermione saat ia terbangun nanti. Tapi diatas itu semua ia menginginkan Hermionenya sembuh. Hanya itu.

"Profesor, untuk malam ini ijinkan kami di sini menemani Hermione. Boleh kan?" tanya Harry pada Profesor Mcgonagall. Profesor Mcgonagall sekian detik mempertimbangkan hal ini. Tapi ia juga tahu bagaimana sayangnya Ron dan Harry pada sahabat perempuan mereka itu. Profesor Mcgonagall akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui permintaan Harry. Seutas senyum tersandang di bibir laki-laki beriris hijau indah itu.

"Baiklah, Mr. Potter dan Mr. Weasley aku harus pergi terlebih dahulu," pamit Profesor Mcgonagall pada Ron dan Harry.

"Terima kasih, Profesor," kata Ron. Bersama dengan berlalunya Profesor Mcgonagall, Madam Pomfrey juga meninggalkan Hermione yang masih tak sadarkan diri bersama Ron dan Harry.

Kesunyian mendadak menggema di Hospital Wings. Kedua pria yang menyimpan cinta pada gadis yang terbaring di matron putih itu sama-sama diam dan mengembarakan pikirannya pada hal yang sama. Yaitu perpindahan Hermione ke St. Mungo esok hari.

"Kau tahu Ron? Di dongeng dunia Muggle ada cara ampuh membangunkan sang putri yang terlelap dengan menciumnya," kata Harry memecah kesunyian yang terjadi. Ron memandang Harry tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tak mencobanya. Siapa tahu ia bisa terbangun dari tidur panjangnya karena ciuman cinta sejatinya," lanjut Harry dengan bibir bergetar. Ia merasakan dadanya sakit mengatakan hal itu. Tapi hanya itulah batas yang bisa ia lampaui sebagai sahabat.

"Cinta sejati tidak ditentukan dari ciuman yang menyembuhkan, teman. Tapi dari hati yang tulus untuk saling percaya akan rasa cinta yang ada," kata Ron memandang sayang Hermione.

"Itulah yang kau rasakan padanya kan, Ron?" tanya Harry.

"Ya, Harry. Itu yang aku rasakan dan aku percayai tentang perasaanku padanya," jawab Ron singkat. Harry merasa seolah petir menyambarnya saat itu juga. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu jahat pada Ron. Ron sahabatnya yang selalu ada untuknya dan orang yang mengerti bagaimana rasanya berbeda. Ron begitu mencintai gadis yang juga dicintainya. Ia ingin mengalah dan merelakan Hermione bersama Ron. Setidaknya gadisnya berada di bawah perlindungan orang yang kadar cintanya sama dengan Harry. Tapi tentang kebahagiaan Hermione ia tahu bahwa Hermione hanya menganggap Ron sebagai saudaranya. Sesuatu yang ia yakini bahwa hanya bersamanyalah kisah cinta Hermione akan sempurna.

"Aku harus berpatroli dulu, Harry. Kau jaga gadis kita ini dengan baik. Aku tahu kau takkan membiarkan seekor nyamukpun melukainya," kata Ron lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan keluar Hospital Wings setelah menepuk pundak Harry sekilas. Harry tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

Setelah Ron tak lagi terlihat, Harry menggantikan posisi Ron tadi dan memegang lembut tangan halus Hermione. Dengan pelan ia mencium punggung tangan Hermione.

"Kau dengar perkataannya tadi, Hermione? Apakah cinta kita adalah cinta sejati? Jika tidak, aku tahu harus merelakanmu pada siapa. Dia akan menjagamu Hermione. Ron sangat mencintaimu," kata Harry mengunci tangan Hermione di dadanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya di samping badan Hermione. Harry merasa sangat lelah. Pertempuran batin memperburuk segala hal. Memang tak ada yang salah dalam perang dan cinta. Namun juga tak dibenarkan adanya pengkhianatan. Tanpa mampu ia tahan, rasa lelah mengalahkannya. Masih dengan menggenggam tangan Hermione ia tertidur. Dan ia tak pernah tahu bahwa dalam lelap Hermione meneteskan setetes air mata.

.

Tbc

AdeLWizz minta maaaaaaaaffff banget sama semuanya T.T Hape yang biasa aku pake nulis rusak dan semua file tentang FF2 pada ikut ilang. Jadi idenya ilang-ilangan juga. Semoga chapter ini gak kehilangan sentuhan nyambungnya ya :"

Dan setelah selesein chap ini aku baru sadar kalo data-data akun ffn juga ada di HP lama. Sampe akhirnya gabisa buka akun buat lanjutin. Tapi akhirnya entah mukjizat dari mana aku inget emailnya ini akun dan diperbaikin :") *keprok2 *hebohsendiri *dilemparsendal

Semoga masih ada yang mau baca ya :""" Dan masih mau review *ngarep*

Review kalian kebanyakan minta lanjut. Ini sudah AdeLWizz lanjutin tapi maaf banget gak bisa secepet yang kalian minta (/.\\) Moga di maafin ya :""*

Buat scarhead ferret Hermione gak mati kok :'3 doain dia cepet sembuh ya :"

**Buat yang lain makasih dah Review :*** dan sekali lagi maaf karena ngaretnya lamaaa to the maxx**

Salam cinta dan maaf dari AdeLWizz


End file.
